


Needing Daddy

by Demial



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Face-Fucking, Manhandling, Neediness, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Some daddy kink smut with Archer Emiya and female reader.





	1. Chapter 1

You couldn't wait another minute until Emiya got home and that was how you felt an hour ago. If didn't have any dignity, you would be writhing around on the floor from the agony of waiting. You were turned on but you needed your archer to take care of you. Not just yourself.  
  
Another hour went by and you _were_ on the floor. Rolling around with your phone in your hands, spamming him with messages and asking him when he'd be getting home. True, he was doing errands you asked him to do but you wanted him home not ten minutes after he left.  
  
"Good thing I keep that floor clean," said a familiar, tired-sounding voice from above you.  
  
Emiya was standing over you with bags in his hands. The buttonup and the casual slacks he wore weren't too tight but still give gave you a hint of the shape of his body underneath. The roundness of his chest had your jaw working as you imagined biting his nipples. Your eyes travelled downward, as you wished your lips did. Kissing his stomach on the way to...  
  
"What's wrong with your face? Are you in pain?"  
  
You were pleading strongly with your eyes without even explaining why and he was worried.  
  
You whimpered. "Daddy, I need you."  
  
"Uh-" He dropped the bags and his eyes bulged out of his head.  
  
"Touch me...?"  
  
"Oh!"  
  
He forgot the bags and began to unbutton his shirt as fast as he could.  
  
"Take off your clothes, Princess."  
  
His face had taken on that dark, seductive look whenever he wanted to _do things_ to you. At first, he had suffered in silence, not feeling comfortable to voice his needs. You later figured out that he couldn't resist you playing the damsel in heat.  
  
"Lie still," he said, between your open legs.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Daddy!"  
  
He shushed you, not using his voice but by kissing your nub. You hummed with a smile.  
  
"More! More!"  
  
"You're being a brat," he said, moving his mouth to your inner thighs. He put kisses to both while you whined about not getting the attention where you wanted.  
  
"Are you saying you don't like me kissing you here?" he asked, giving you a hard stare.  
  
"No, Daddy. That's not what I meant."  
  
He sighed at you.  
  
"I can tell when you lie to me, Naughty Girl."  
  
You went to pout and he merely smiled, nipping once at your thigh with his canines.  
  
"More?" you asked tentatively.  
  
He would always sigh at you and also always give in. Shirou Emiya lived to give and to make women happy, even if you wanted it to be on his terms.  
  
"I want to pull you underneath me and take you right now," he said, giving you those teasing bites you were after.  
  
"What else, Daddy?" You wanted to hear more.  
  
"Never enough, huh?"  
  
You pouting again had him smirking at your expression. His kisses made their way slowly, with tiny little lip-smacks, _smack smack smack_ , until his puckered lips met your nub again. You opened your thighs wide to entice him. Your pointed feet added weight to his shoulders, encouraging back down to your needy parts.  
  
He hummed and licked up the entire area, the point of his tongue spreading your labia.  
  
"Not enough, Daddy," you whined.  
  
Emiya decided to switch gears, applying his entire mouth to your soft, pulsing parts. His tongue thrashed around your clit and then down to invade your leaking entrance. You moaned and reached down to hold his head close. Your hips bucking into his face only gave him room to mouth at and suck sloppily, his tongue flicking out to lick at you. You moaned again at the slurping and otherwise wet sounds he made.  
  
He switched gears again. His kisses led up your quivering stomach, one arm holding one of your legs up to keep you open to him. He licked up the middle of one of your breasts. You held the back of his head, seeking more attention to your chest.  
  
He took his mouth from your breasts, pushing your hand back. "Princess, I'm going to give you a choice."  
  
"Why don't you decide, Daddy?"  
  
"Because I can't hold myself back much longer. You can take me in your mouth first or we can go straight to the main event. _Tell me._ "  
  
He cleaned his lips of saliva, watching you very closely for your answer with his steel eyes.  
  
You took a deep breath and replied, "Fuck me, Daddy."  
  
You took his face in your hands immediately and pulled him in for a kiss. He chuckled, partially ruining the kiss. He still was a little embarrassed about being called Daddy.  
  
"Ignore that," he pulled back to tell you. That was an order but then his gaze softened with what he asked next. "Do you trust me?"  
  
You nodded vigorously.  
  
One last kiss that almost bruised your lips and he flipped you over. You heard his zipper come down and some rustling. His shirt landed next to you because he knew you loved his chest. With you on your hands and knees, his hard nipples poked into your back as his chest blanketed it in warmth.  
  
His length was flush between your legs and you didn't know why he didn't just put it in. Your fingers dug into the carpet, your hips tilting back of their own accord.  
  
"My patient princess." He was pleased but you detected a hint of amusement, as well. "Look here."  
  
You turned your head to look at him and you got another kiss. Leaning into it, he pulled a hand from the floor and wrapped it around your throat. It was new but you were fine with it. Like it, even. A warm lull blanketed your mind; you trusted him with your life. You were so deep in that warmth that the moan from your lips was the sound that brought you back to reality. Emiya's cock was already spreading you open.  
  
"Thank you, Daddy," you whispered.  
  
He couldn't help the pleased grin. His composure was impressive. Sweat was rolling down his bronze skin from hairline to jaw from not laying into you like his desire demanded.  
  
"Daddy, can I lick the sweat off your cheek?"  
  
He took one glance at the cute tip of your tongue licking your top lip and broke into a fast pace. You screamed first and he grunted, teeth gritted. His pounding kept your back arched and your head back.  
  
"AH, AH, AH!"  
  
"You sound wonderful, Princess."  
  
He was losing that composure he had. To hide it, he applied his open mouth to your neck next to his thumb and sucked.  
  
"Daddy," you whined breathlessly.  
  
The heat between you built steadily. He couldn't control his mouth anymore for the deep moans. His forehead rested in your hair. Nearly, he had forgotten the hand on your throat. It tightened on the sides of your neck. The thrill of it sent your moans up a pitch.  
  
He rammed his hips into your backside, undoubtedly leaving red marks on either cheek. Which you would be proud of later. Evidence that the man ravaging your insides knew how to let go every once in a while. And only for you. Not to mention, he would always take care of you after.  
  
He squeezed your neck tighter, unfortunately quieting your noises. It felt like his thumb and fingers were squeezing your tongue out of your mouth. He got off on your ragged gasps. There was some guilt but his cock hardened further, nonetheless. If you weren't out of your mind, drooling onto the floor, you would have felt it.  
  
You were unable to give warning, so your orgasm hit him suddenly, your pussy milking his cock.  
  
" _Ugh_ ," he groaned and stiffening, trying hard not to cum.  
  
His cock decided for him, as he was weak for you with all of his being. You were full to leaking when he pulled out.  
  
His tender hands guided you onto your back. The same hands held your neck with thumbs touching. He lay kisses on your cheeks, saying what his voice could not.  
  
Instead of gushing praises as others might, you got a soft," Good work."  
  
He used his shirt to wipe away your drool. He pulled your panties back on to keep in the mess he made of you. A hot bath was next. Then a good, deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

You wanted to play so you provoked Emiya. You wouldn’t go so far as to insult his cooking but you did make a mess he ended up having to clean up.  
  
Then you did it again.  
  
And again. The second time he had an inkling you did it on purpose but he let it slide. The third time, he used his ‘daddy voice’ when he commanded your attention.  
  
“Princess. You have been naughty.”

You just about melted into the floor when you heard that tone, deeper than normal and disappointed in you. Like he was already feeling guilty for the punishment he was about to give you. Playtime was so close!!  
  
He found you with a blank stare on your face. That was you, trying to hide the lust and partially winning. An innocent smile was too hard.  
  
“You know I prefer to be nice to you, My Princess, but you stepped over the line,” he said.  
  
You didn’t answer. If your brain had a hamster wheel in it, the hamster was sleeping. You just wanted your daddy to give you dick in some form or another.  
  
Emiya sighed. “I can see you’re not listening right now. Maybe I’ll come back later when you’re ready to be a good girl.”  
  
“No, no!” You sank to your knees. “Please, don’t go, Daddy.” You scooted forward a step on your knees. “I’ll be good.”  
  
He saw your glance down at his crotch area and your lips twitch.  
  
Ahhh, so that’s what you wanted. Very, well.  
  
“Mouth open,” he ordered.  
  
Your jaw dropped and you probably looked like an idiot.  
  
He slowly got his cock out while you knelt there, looking stupid. Undid his belt and sliiiiiddd it from its belt loops as slowwwww as a sssnnnnail.  
  
You fidgeted on your knees.  
  
He folded the belt in half and made sure to snap it. Loudly.  
  
Your heart leapt in your chest and began to gallop. Was this the day that he would start spanking you with his belt? You hoped not.  
  
“But, Daddy…”  
  
You went for his cock, planning to unbutton his pants.  
  
“Nope,” he said.  
  
He had all the power here, as the faster and stronger one. He tied your wrists behind your back with the belt. You struggled a few times, giving him the puppy eyes.  
  
“It won’t work this time, Princess.”  
  
“But Daddy,” you whined.  
  
“I’ll be the one in control.”  
  
He ordered your mouth open again. With a hand on the back of your head and a firm grip in your hair, he held you in place. He guided his cock in. You closed your lips around it as soon as the tip hit your tongue.  
  
He pulled back. “No!”  
  
“But!”  
  
“Let’s try again. Mouth, open.”  
  
He made you sit there, motionless, as he fucked your mouth. You were itching badly to  _actively_  please him. He was plenty gentle at first, making sure to pull back if you gagged at all.  
  
That wouldn’t get him to finish so he got sloppy. Spittle and precum mixed and oozing down your chin as he fucked your mouth faster. He panted above. Your clit pounded below, really hoping you’d get yours after. Maybe not but it’d still be worth it.  
  
“You’re such a good girl,” he whispered.  
  
You were gagging a little but he was too close to his end. His eyes were slowly rolling back.  
  
A flood of cum down your throat surprised you out of the fun. You steeled yourself to receive all of it but Emiya pulled out. The next few spurts landed on the floor next to you instead.  
  
You wanted to ask him why but you were licking your lips and swallowing despite the taste. After that, you still didn’t get to ask. He spun you around, dick still hanging from his pants, and planted your face on the floor next to the fresh cum stain. Gently held you face down, ass up but the message was clear. You were still considered naughty.  
  
“I want you to clean up that mess I made. Be a good girl and make it up to Daddy.”  
  
He pulled your bottoms and panties down to your thighs to get a nice view while you were doing it.


End file.
